Proposal
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Nick has an important question to ask Adalind. Diana helps. Takes place about 6-7 months after the Grimm finale (but before that future scene, ie Diana is still a child and Kelly is still a child
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been quite a while since I posted anything and though Grimm has ended, I've got several ideas for some short fics to get us from the end of Grimm to that future scene.

* * *

Proposal

Nick hurried back to the kitchen and cursed when he saw the black smoke rising from the two pans on the stove. He hadn't thought it would take that long to change Kelly's diaper. He sighed and then winced as the smoke detector began to alert anyone within earshot that he had completely ruined the special dinner he was trying to make for Adalind.

"Nick? What's going on?" Diana asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is that supposed to be dinner?" She asked, wrinkling her nose at the horrible burnt smell.

Nick nodded at her as he swiped the alarm from it's place on the ceiling and quickly silenced it.

Nick's sigh was so sad that Diana turned to look at him curiously.

"Yes. You see, Diana, I have a very important question to ask your mother, and I wanted a perfect meal to go with it," he explained.

The young girl bit her lip and mulled this over for a moment before the light of understanding filled her eyes.

"Oh! You are going to ask Mommy to marry you!"

Nicks blue eyes met Diana's as he answered her with a nod.

"Is... Is that okay with you?" He asked a moment later when she had remained silent.

Diana sighed and decided to be honest with him.

"Well, I always thought that Mommy and Daddy would get married one day, but I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore."

She looked up at him for a long moment, unblinking.

"Nick, you make Mommy happy. I never see her happy with anyone but you," she reasoned.

Nick smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I don't need a daddy though," she warned, sternly. "I've already got one."

Nick nodded in understanding.

"I'm not trying to replace your daddy, Diana. If your mom decides to marry me, I would be your step-father, but you are always welcome to just call me Nick. And I hope that we could be friends at least."

Diana took a moment to think this over before holding out her hand. Nick hid a smile and shook it. Her eyes glowed purple and suddenly the burnt smell vanished and the chicken and rice he had been cooking began to smell heavenly.

"Thanks," he breathed to Diana who nodded then threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug that conveyed her affection.

The sound of the slamming door broke them apart.

"I'm home. Mmm, what smells so good?" Adalind called out as she shed her coat.

"I'll check on Kelly. Let me know when it's time to eat," Diana said, giving Nick a cheeky grin and escaping to the bedroom.

Nick swallowed then turned to face Adalind who immediately propelled herself into his arms and gave him a deep kiss that made him forget himself for a moment.

"I'll never get tired of doing that," she whispered as they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other.

Fingering the ring in his pocket, Nick steeled his resolve, and then took a step back.

"Don't be so sure," he said with a nervous laugh before falling to one knee.

It took Adalind a few seconds to grasp what was happening, but when she did, she gasped, eyes filling as she covered her mouth in wordless shock.

"Adalind Schade, I love you. If you had told me five years ago when I first saw you that I would feel this way I would have said you were crazy. I've been through so much... so much pain, loss, and sorrow before I truly saw you for who you are. You are my soul-mate. The first one I think about when I wake in the morning, and the last one when I fall asleep. I seriously thought my life was over and was terrified at what I might become. And then you came and told me that I was going to be a father. I think on some level, I had always had feelings for you and it wasn't until that pronouncement that I realized I would be allowed to pursue them. Kelly is perfect. A perfect blend of the two of us. And Diana has captured my heart completely. There is nothing in this world that I want more than for all of us to be a family. So tonight I'm taking the first step and asking you to be my wife," Nick finished and anxiously noticed the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

For a brief moment he felt a flash of fear as he remembered the time he had proposed to Juliet and she had turned him down.

Adalind sniffed and smiled down at him through her tears before falling to her knees in front of him.

"Nick Burkhardt, I never thought it would be possible for me to love someone as much as I love you. Diana and Kelly are the most blessed children in the world to have you in their lives and I... It would be an honor to be your wife..."

Adalind may have had more to say, but her lips were suddenly captured in a deep kiss that made her heart race.

They only broke apart when he slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

"You can take it off whenever you want, I swear there is no curse," he said, unable to meet her eyes.

She smiled at the humble solitary diamond and reached out a hand to tilt his chin up.

"I never will," she vowed when their eyes met, and then they were kissing again.

They were interrupted a few minutes later by Diana clearing her throat.

"Sorry, but Monroe is about to call and tell you he is taking Rosalee to the hospital. The triplets are coming," Diana said with an excited smile.

"Oh!" Adalind exclaimed, and hurried off to pack up Kelly and the things they would need to bring with them.

"Diana, she said yes!" Nick said to the little girl who gave him an odd look, but allowed him to pull her in for a hug.

"Of course she did. Did you really think that she wouldn't?" Diana asked after he released her.

He frowned, but didn't say anything. But as he was talking to Diana, he didn't have to.

"Nick! Juliette was not right for you. She loved the part of you that she knew, not all of you. She said no, because you were not meant to marry her. She was a lesson for you, and now she is Eve and has her own life apart from yours. Mommy knows all of you and loves all of you. Of course she said yes!"

Diana sounded so exasperated that Nick couldn't help but laugh.

He kissed her cheek and patted her head affectionately before turning to the stove. He froze in surprise as he saw the Tupperware containers filled with the dinner Diana had saved.

Diana shrugged when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's going to be a long night and there is a microwave at the hospital we can use," she explained, practically.

A few moments later, Nick was sitting in the driver's seat of Adalind's car as they headed to the hospital. In the rear-view mirror he could see Diana levitating a rattle that shook and stayed just out of Kelly's reach as the baby gurgled and laughed in his car seat.

He glanced over to meet Adalind's adoring gaze and just soaked it all in. He was still a Grimm, and was under no illusion that his life was about to get easy. But since finding out that he was the Grimm he had learned that you had to cherish the good moments when they came.

The car passed under a street lamp, and the light reflected off the diamond on Adalind's finger. This was a good moment. Maybe even the best moment he had ever been given.

End

* * *

A/N: As I said in the beginning I have ideas for several stories and will probably make it into a collection if I continue. Please let me know if it's something you would be interested in. Oh, and what your ideas for the triplets (sex/names). I already have a good idea of what I want to write, but I can be persuaded to change my mind. ;-D


	2. Part 2: Dresses and Other Decisions

A/N: First of all, I just want to note than even though I am posting these as chapters, they are actually short stories in a collection. I'm glad part one was so well received and I hope this part is as well. This part is much longer... it kind of got away from me. Anyway, I made my decision about the triplets and hope that even if you don't agree you will still enjoy the stories as they don't really feature anyway.

* * *

Adalind smiled and tried to picture herself in the white satin dress that adorned the mannequin in front of her. Then she noticed another similar dress and thought the neckline on that one might suit her better. She turned to get advice from her Matron-of Honor, but Rosalee had her eyes glued to her phone.

"It's only been ten minutes since we left, I'm sure they are fine," Adalind said, trying to remind herself of what it had been like to leave Kelly with someone else for the first time.

"You don't know that! Monroe almost dropped Nikki down the stairs this morning, and Freddie looked like he might be getting colicky," Rosalee fretted. Her hands shook as she she tried to send another text.

Adalind snatched the phone out of her friend's hand.

"Rosalee! I know it's hard, but they will be fine! Nick and Diana are helping Monroe..."

"What if Nick is too busy with Kelly? What if Diana loses her temper and blows something up?!" Rosalee interrupted trying to grab her phone back.

"I also have Bud scheduled to 'drop by' in half an hour," Adalind continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

Rosalee sighed and gave her a reluctant smile. If anyone could help handle three babies, a toddler, and a freaky supernatural pre-teen (who should only be four years old) it was Bud.

"Okay, fine. I promised you an hour so let's do this," she said and was relieved when Adalind handed the phone back to her.

Adalind hugged her and then turned and started critiquing the dresses around them. Rosalee nodded at her initial assessments and raised a hand to flag a sales attendant.

Thirty minutes later Rosalee sat on a comfortable plush sofa sipping a complimentary latte while waiting on Adalind to model the first of the seven dresses she had chosen. Despite her earlier anxiety, she had to admit it was the first time in six months she had felt so relaxed.

Dress number three was the one. Rosalee could already see it in Adalind's eyes the moment she stepped out of the dressing room. Adalind swirled, glided, and giggled around the shop in the white satin and lace gown that seemed as if it had been made for her.

Even the sales attendant commented on how little alteration would be needed. Adalind continued to try on the other dresses she had picked out but shouldn't have bothered. Number three was the one.

"Now, on to bridesmaids dresses!"

* * *

When Bud knocked on the door he could hear a loud crash from inside the house followed by baby cries and muffled irritated voices.

A few minutes passed before the door finally was wrenched open by a haggard looking Nick. In his left arm he was cradling his three-month-old namesake, Nicole or Nikki for short, and his right was trying to hold onto a squirming Kelly who was saying his favorite new word, 'no', as he tried to wriggle free. This was a feat no ordinary man could have accomplished.

"So I see that Grimm strength comes in handy for more than just fighting bad guys, huh?" Bud joked trying to lighten the mood.

Nick just glowered at him.

"Pick a kid and help or go away," he said, menacingly though he did step back so that Bud could enter the house.

Bud shut the door behind him and surveyed the scene quickly. Diana was arguing with Monroe over a shattered TV monitor. Must have been the crash he'd heard. "They were crying because they couldn't see the TV!" Diana insisted.

Monroe glared at her while trying to console the two crying babies in his arms. Freddie was all out wailing inconsolably while Julie kept stopping to listen to her brother cry before trying to cry louder than him.

"Then you take the babies to the TV! You don't levitate a $500 monitor just so the babies can 'see it better'!" He hollered making the babies cries impossibly louder.

"Kelly! I have to change your diaper, you're stinking up the place!" Nick called as his son had finally wriggled free of Nick's grip and began to run away as fast as his chubby little legs would allow.

In all the chaos, it was only sweet little Nikki that stayed quiet and dozed peacefully on Nick's arm.

"Okay, I choose this one," Bud said, scooping Nikki away from Nick and moving to sit with her on the sofa while Nick grabbed a diaper and followed after Kelly.

The first drop of water hit Bud on top of his head and he looked up in confusion to see small rain clouds had formed in the house.

He immediately looked over at Diana who was now sitting cross legged in the floor crying. Monroe had his eyes closed and his head tilted to the ceiling as if praying for help.

Suddenly Nick plopped Kelly down on the sofa beside Bud and handed the toddler a bottle of milk. Thankfully the little boy immediately began nursing the bottle and snuggled against Bud's side in contentment.

Bud remained quiet and watched as Nick walked over to Monroe and Diana. He expected Nick to take one of the babies from Monroe, but instead he bent down and scooped Diana up into his arms. He carried her away from Monroe who turned and walked into the kitchen.

Diana wrapped her arms tightly around Nick's neck and sobbed into his shirt as he sat in a chair a few feet away from Bud.

"What's wrong Dee Dee?" Nick murmured and was rewarded with a gentle twitch of her lips at the use of the nickname Kelly had recently given her.

She took a deep breath and pulled back from him slightly.

"I don't know."

Nick raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? And here I thought you knew everything," he teased gently.

She frowned at him in mock annoyance.

"When's the last time you heard from your dad?"

Diana stiffened.

Sean Renard had decided to leave for Vienna about a month ago. The Black Claw had lost a lot of power and the resistance all believed him to be on their side. They were ready for him to attempt to take the throne. He had wanted to bring Diana with him, but she had refused even before Adalind had had a chance to weigh in. Diana wanted to stay with Kelly. She would prefer her dad stay as well, but as their friends and family circle had grown closer and larger Renard had become more and more uncomfortable. In the end father and daughter had a falling out and parted on less than friendly terms.

Diana sighed again and few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"He called last night. He wants me to go live in the castle with him and be a princess. He said that if I'm there he will get more support. I told him no again and he didn't like that. He said things he didn't mean and made me cry. I hung up and turned my phone off when he tried to call again."

Nick didn't say anything, just lightly stroked her hair as she talked.

"I don't want to be a princess, Nick. I want to be a sister and a daughter. That's all I want. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not, Sweetheart," he assured her.

Diana gave him a piercing look. "You're feeling sorry for me," she accused.

Nick looked thoughtful as he responded, "Maybe a little. Mostly I wish I could take away everything that makes you unhappy."

She considered that for a moment. "You aren't my daddy, Nick. Why doesn't my daddy want that?"

Nick didn't say anything, just hugged her close and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Diana sighed, again, then pulled back and got to her feet.

She stretched and then walked over to the broken TV. Her eyes glowed purple and with a slight wave, the thing was repaired and then re-affixed to it's original spot on the wall. Nodding in satisfaction at her work, she turned and went to find Monroe in the kitchen.

"It's not her fault," Nick said to Bud after Diana left.

"Of course not, she's just a kid," Bud said, slowly shifting Nikki to his other arm without waking her.

"It's hard to remember that she was born only four years ago. Adalind said she's on the brink of puberty already," Nick confessed, disturbed.

Bud nodded, not surprised. Diana could easily pass for ten or eleven now.

"Wow, you're about to have a teenager on your hands, Nick. And she's pretty too, like her mom. You're going be beating the boys away with a stick," Bud teased and Nick scowled at him.

Diana came back in the room carrying a sleeping Freddie, who she quickly handed over to Nick. Then she sat next to Kelly on the sofa and pulled him onto her lap. Kelly had drank half the bottle of milk and his eyes were half-closed as his sister cuddled him close.

Monroe came back into the room with Julie and settled on the sofa next to Diana and Kelly. She smiled and made room for him. It seemed their argument was over.

A languid peace settled over the room and all the occupants were dozing when the door suddenly opened allowing Adalind and Rosalee to spill in loaded down with shopping bags.

"Mama!" Kelly cried out and slid out of Diana's arms to run over to her.

"Hi Sweetie," Adalind called, setting her bags down so that she could scoop him up.

Rosalee scanned the room eagerly drinking in the sight of her safe and content babies each in the arms of a different dozing man.

"See? I told you they could handle it," Adalind told her reaching out an arm to hug Diana who had followed her brother over to greet their mother.

Bud stood and walked over to Rosalee holding Nikki out for her to take.

"Be glad you didn't come home half an hour ago," Bud said good-naturedly.

Rosalee's mouth fell open in shock, while everyone else glared at him.

"Well, I need to be on my way..." He said shuffling toward the door.

"Wait!" Adalind called handing Kelly over to Diana.

"There is something I'd like to talk to you about before you go. Maybe we can talk out on the porch?" She asked.

"Sure," Bud said, and followed her outside.

"What happen half an hour ago?" They heard Rosalee demand before he shut the door firmly behind him.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as they settled themselves on the front steps.

"Well, as you know the wedding is only three months away and I've got a to-do list a mile long..."

She trailed off as if she wasn't quite sure of how to word her request.

"Yeah, well however I can help. Just let me know," he said, hoping to reassure her.

"That's just it, Bud! You have helped me so much. You opened your home to me and kept me safe during one of the most terrifying times of my life. And you have always been there for me and Nick and well... all of us," she said, eyes shinning.

Bud ducked his head, cheeks pink.

"No really! You have made a huge difference in all of our lives. And you are an incredible father. I never knew mine, and well... I was wondering if you might be willing to stand in for him and give me away."

Bud was speechless as he stared at her in shock.

Misreading him, she turned away.

"It's okay. You don't have to-"

"YES! I would be honored to give you away, Adalind," he choked out quickly and was rewarded with a blinding smile.

She hugged him tight laughing in delight.

"Thanks Bud! You are the best!"

Bud was all smiles as he bid her farewell, promising to check his email for details about tux fittings and rehearsals.

He couldn't wait to tell his wife!

End

* * *

A/n: So I'm thinking the next part will be the wedding three months later, but as I haven't started writing it yet I can make no guarantees. And any more stories I do are going to be like this... domestic fluff.

As for the triplets, I decided two girls and a boy. Freddie, for Rosalee's brother, Julie and Nicole for Juliette and Nick. These are the three main people that Rosalee and Monroe credit for getting them together. I know some people won't like it, but I tried to look at it from Rosalee's perspective. And regardless of how you might feel about Juliette, Rosalee loved her as a best friend. This is all that will be said about the naming.

Thanks for reading, and I'll do my best to update weekly as long as it is wanted.


End file.
